Truth or Dare
by Guest33
Summary: A short break is given to the recruits and the three friends decide to play Truth or Dare. Will it just be a simple game or will it reveal hidden secrets? (Eren/Mikasa) I appreciate any tips or criticism so please leave a review or favorite if you liked it!


Quick note: This was an old half-finished fanfic I randomly found from a long time ago in my computer that I recently finished and edited. This most likely won't be as good as what I can write now (at least I hope I can write better than this), so keep that in mind please. People who didn't watch the first episode of Shingeki no Kyojin carefully might not get the ending.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're getting a day off!" Eren yelled as he walked away from the meeting, "We <em>should<em> be training to fight titans!" A meeting had just been called to announce a day off for recuperation for recruits because it had gotten to the point of some of them fainting at regular training sessions. As expected, Eren wasn't pleased with the news. Now the three of them were aimlessly wandering around trying to figure out what to do in their newfound spare time.

"Look on the bright side Eren." Armin said, smiling while running up to Eren from his left.

"What bright side?" Eren grumbled.

"We can play like we used to, before the attack on Shiganshina." Armin suggested.

"I guess." Eren grumbled, "But what would we do? We're too old for most of those games now."

"How about truth or dare? I heard it's a good game. It seems like a lot of people play it."

"Sure. Does it involve titan killing?"

"No…"

"Doesn't sound like that great of a game to me."

"Let's just try it," Armin persuaded, "it could turn out to be really fun."

"Fine." Eren agreed after a short silence.

"If Eren's going to play then I guess I'll play too." Mikasa said joining into their conversation.

"Here we are." Armin announced as they walked into Eren's room and sat down in a circle in the middle of the room.

"Just how many people do we need to play this game?" Eren asked.

"Just the three of us should do fine." Armin responded.

"So how do we play?"

"This is how the game works," Armin started, taking in a deep breath to prepare for the explanation, "we go around in a circle and ask each other 'Truth or dare'. The person we ask has to pick one and if it's truth you ask them a question and they have to answer it honestly, but if it's dare then you dare them to do something and they have to do it"

"I got it." Eren called out, "Who goes first?"

"How about you go." Armin suggested.

"Okay…who do I ask?"

"It doesn't really matter."

"Okay…Armin truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Come on, you'll never do dare."

"But if I say truth then I have nothing to lose."

"Fine, but next time say dare." Eren said, clearly disappointed, "Have you ever…kissed a girl?"

"What?!" Armin demanded, his face covered in a light red, "Why would you-"

"You have to answer the question." Eren said with a smug look on his face.

"No, but you haven't either!" Armin desperately yelled in embarrassment.

"You don't know that, anyways it's your turn."

"He hasn't." Mikasa said matter-of-factly, not particularly to Armin.

"You don't-" Eren began, but was interrupted by Mikasa.

"I do." Mikasa once again stated matter-of-factly. To this Eren just blushed a little bit and went silent.

"Anyways," Armin awkwardly began, "Mikasa, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Mikasa swiftly answered.

"Why did you choose dare?" Eren asked, confused at her actions.

"Because you wanted someone to do dare." Mikasa answered him, never taking her eyes off of him.

"I don't know what to say." Armin mumbled.

"Just say something!" Eren yelled.

"Mikasa," Armin started, a fierce look in his eyes, "keep Eren out of trouble."

"Understood."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Eren complained.

"My turn." Mikasa said, only slightly quickening her words as if she couldn't wait to get to the end of them. "Eren, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Eren called out.

"Hey!" Armin complained, "You're doing the same thing!"

"That was that and this is this. You can never tell with Mikasa. Besides, Mikasa already knows everything about me so it's safe." Eren defended.

"That's the same thing I said." Armin grumbled.

"Eren," Mikasa began with a serious voice, "do you like me?"

"What?!" Eren demanded, completely flustered and falling back a little bit, "There's no way that I could like you! Don't be stupid!" After his speech Eren stood up and started to leave.

"Wait Eren!" Armin called after him as he was halfway out the door.

"It's okay." Mikasa calmly said, with a surprising happy face.

"What do you mean?" Armin asked, confused at her response to the situation.

"His ears were red." Mikasa simply stated.


End file.
